Difficulties in interconnecting high speed drivers, such as gas turbines, with speed reducers include the possibilities of misalignment, lateral and/or angular, between the axis of the driver and the axis of the high speed input of the speed reducer. The misalignment can cause undue wear and possible failure of the interconnecting apparatus due to fatigue if the misalignment is taken up by a flexible member. Possible wear or other damage to the prime mover and/or the speed reducer can also occur.
Conventional apparatus for interconnecting high speed drivers and speed reducers include one or more relatively thin, flexible annular disks joined at their outer peripheries, with their respective inner peripheries connected to the driver and the speed reducer usually by one or more shafts. The “Twin Tor” coupler made by Voith is an example of such conventional coupling apparatus. Shortcomings of such conventional coupling apparatus include the possibility of catastrophic fatigue failure of the flexible disks, due to lower safety margins at high peak loads and susceptibility for excitation at critical (resonant) frequencies.